horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Manhattan
Manhattan was a survivor living in the world of ZombieApocalypse. He was a deadshot and part of the Siden Group. He was killed during the bandit raid on Siden. Background Before the outbreak he was in the police academy, he'd lost his mother in a gang shooting so vowed to join the NYPD. Before he could finish his schooling, the outbreak happened and he now resides with the survivors. His policing history helps him to get some respect from the other survivors. Roleplay Stories ZombieApocalypse: Season One Missing Before the event of Day of the Dead, he went out on a run in the town and had not returned before he was supposed to. Penn asked Tacoma and Texas to go out and find him. The pair finally came upon him near the old school, he'd gone after some forgotten supplies and was bringing them back when he got hung up on his way back. The three of them started back but were cornered in to the cargo yard by the zombies, Manhattan quickly saw one of the crates was attached to a crane system and they ran over to it. Seeing it was without power, Tacoma made the ultimate decision to go and find the switch. He found it with ease and the three of them escaped back to safety. Bang Manhattan hung out with the rest of the survivors before Talla told him he should change his blood-stained shirt since they had enough clothes, he agreed and went off to change. After returning, he spoke with Roswell and said he wished for a coke or pepsi to go along with his food, Roswell told him of a few sodas he'd been saving in one of the cabinets. They talked for a bit more before he asked Roswell's opinion on Virginia, he said that he liked her and that she was a nice change from just Talla and Marilyn. Soon after that, Talla entered and told them of Virginia's suicidal condition and they were all worried. To make things worse, Penn then ran into the room and informed them of two dangerous looking individuals going through town, Marilyn, Talla, and Roswell were tasked with following them while Manhattan, Penn, Tacoma, and Texas would stay behind and protect the base. Later the girls returned, dragging Roswell after them as he'd been shot, and Talla ran to Manhattan and the two of them hugged each other. Family Ties He did not appear. Dance With Death He had little interaction in the episode, staying behind to protect the base. Kamikaze He was sad to hear of Tacoma's death and quietly talked with Roswell and Maya until the attack. When a smoke bomb was thrown into the kitchen, he stumbled and fell before being shot at point blank in the face by Hal. Death Killed By *Hal (Bandit) While attempting to escape the kitchen, he was knocked down and promptly shot to death. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Manhattan has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Season One (4/6) *Missing *Bang *Dance With Death *Kamikaze Notes Category:Z.A Character Category:Siden Survivors Category:Z.A Deceased